Where the Darkness began
by Bobo-is-tha-bomb
Summary: Yugi was doing it again. Staring out of the window as if he expected his brother to show up. I felt bad for him. It must be hard for him to know that his brother had run away and lived on the streets. No pairing - Stand-alone in the Claire-Obscure series.


This ficlet is one of the prequels to In love with the Darkness. There is a lot more coming up! :D

I'm working on creating a page on my website dedicated to this series. It will be up this weekend, I think. Keep an eye on my webpage!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Where the Darkness began

Yugi was doing it again. Staring out of the window as if he expected his brother to show up. I knew he sometimes did. I felt bad for Yugi. It must be hard for him to know that his brother had run away and lived on the streets.

I had met Yugi Mouto three months ago when I had transferred to this school after my parents died in a car accident. A couple of weeks before my transfer Yugi's brother had ran away. I had become friends with Yugi. He was a really sweet guy, small for his age, with huge innocent eyes and a cute smile.

"Yugi," I said softly, "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Sorry, Meca-chan. Sometimes it feels like he is watching me."

I smiled slightly. "Don't apologize, Yugi-kun. It's alright."

He looked at me and smiled slightly. "I think my brother would like you very much."

I blushed. It wasn't the first time that Yugi had said this. It was clear Yugi looked up to his brother and if his brother liked me, according to him, I was really special. I believed he actually wanted us to hook up or something. I didn't see that happen. I was twelve, so guys weren't the number one priority on my list.

"Do you want to come over to my place after school?"

Yugi's face brightened. "I'd like that."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After school Yugi and I walked to my aunt's place where I lived. I liked living there. My cousin Shizuka was really nice and I found in her the sister I had never had. The funny thing was that we looked so much alike that a lot of people thought we actually were sisters.

"We should do our homework first," Yugi said, "I could help you with math's."

"Thanks," I said, "You want to watch…"

I couldn't finish my sentence. Yugi had suddenly dashed into an alleyway. I turned back and peeked around the corner. The alleyway wasn't dark, so I could clearly see what Yugi had seen.

The boy that stood there looked like a replica of Yugi, but he was older, taller and he didn't have Yugi's innocent eyes. The boys eyes were dark, hardened by his life on the streets. For someone who had lived there for months he looked surprisingly clean. He was… good looking, I realized with a blush.

I decided to give them some privacy, waiting on the street. I could hear them talking, Yugi was crying. About ten minutes later they both left the alleyway. Yugi's brother gave me a small smile when I took Yugi's hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

We started walking. I glanced back at the boy who stood there with a forlorn look on his face. I gave him a reassuring smile. He relaxed and then hesitated. He slowly lifted his hand and waved, before disappearing into the alleyway again.

"He told me he's going to live at his friend Bakura's house," Yugi said with a small smile. "He will come to get his stuff in two weeks, when my mom leaves for China."

I smiled. "I'm glad for you, Yugi-kun."

We reached my aunt's place a short while later. There was a mountain bike in the front yard. I opened the door and immediately heard Zuka-chan's exited laughter and someone else's. I recognized the boy's voice.

"Jono!" I ran into the living room and hugged my cousin.

"Hya, Meca-chan!" Jono grinned at me.

"Have you been fighting again?" I gave him an accusing stare and touched the bruise on his cheek.

Jono's grin widened. "So?"

Zuka-chan greeted Yugi enthusiastically. She was happy. I couldn't blame her. Jono lived with their father in a different town and they didn't see each other often.

I took Yugi to my room to give Jono and Shizuka some time alone. We did our homework. Suddenly Yugi spoke up.

"You know… when my mom goes to China, I'm going to stay at my grandfather's," he said, "I think my brother will come too for a few days."

I smiled. "That's good."

He nodded and smiled too. "Yes."

I was happy for Yugi. There was only so much I could do. I could only support him, be his friend. But now the whole burden was lifted of his shoulders, now that he knew his brother would get off the streets.

Little did I know that the good looking boy with the hardened, but sad and compassionate eyes would haunt my dreams from that day on…

- End -

Review please! :D


End file.
